The present invention relates generally to sound and vibration reducing structures and more particularly to sound and vibration reducing structures for enclosing small appliances such as blenders to reduce operating noise.
1. Field of the Invention
In the operation of many types of devices, and particularly small appliances such as blenders and the like, sound and vibrations are transmitted outwardly from such devices to the surrounding atmosphere. The noise and vibrations are found to be objectionable in some operating environments.
2.Description of the Related Art
There are several conventional techniques which can be adapted for use with a small appliance such as a blender to reduce noise. It is possible, for example, to place such an appliance in an acoustically insulated container. This technique, however, is frequently impractical and expensive. Moreover, it is generally impossible to operate or control the appliance while it is enclosed in the container. Such a solution is especially unsatisfactory in small appliances whose normal operation requires ready access to the appliances. Another significant disadvantage of the prior art techniques lies in the fact that the sound reducing housings are generally too bulky to be moved while a small appliance is completely enclosed in the housings.
It is desirable, then, to overcome these disadvantages by providing a housing to soundproof a device which may be a small appliance, such as a blender, while at the same time enabling the appliance to be operated without opening the housing or removing the appliance from the housing.
It is also desirable to have an enclosure that may be assembled and used with the appliance with a minimal degree of difficulty and inconvenience. Further, such an enclosure should in no way inhibit use of the appliance and should allow for viewing the operation of the appliance while it is being used. These problems have heretofore not been addressed by the prior art, but have been overcome by the present invention.